au commencement des jours
by Seriende
Summary: un éveil en terre inconnue dans la peau d'une race éteinte depuis plus de 1000 ans . Cette histoire prend place à la fin du deuxième age ,avant que soit conclue la dernière Alliances es Hommes et des Elfes.
1. à travers les plaines

_**Bonjour ,je tiens à préciser que je ne détiens aucun personnage de J.R. (Le site ne veux pas prendre le nom de l'auteur) ,mais juste mon personnages principal .s **_

_**Je ne suis pas une grande écrivaine et je tiens l'orthographe en horreur ,alors ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes . =)**_

_**Tout commentaires sont les bienvenue pour m'aider à corriger des erreurs dans l'histoire...**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Récit d'une schizophrène**_

_**chapitre 1**_

Sombre sont mes pensée à présent ,tourmenté est mon esprit depuis ces derniers jours .Tellement de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit et les réponses à mes interrogations se font rare.

Au départ je pensais que je rêvais ,un rêve étrangement long et réaliste . Malheureusement cette idée ,je l'écarta vite en me rendant compte des faits .Il est impossible de ressentir des sensations comme le froid ,la faim ou encore la douleur et pourtant c'était le cas .J'étais affamée et la peur enserrait mon âme comme un étau .J'étais terrifiée ,terrée dans mon refuge ,les émotions me torturants sans relâche et sans aucune pitié.Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Pourquoi ma vie avait si radicalement changée en quelques heures ? Je l'ignore encore . J'étais une jeune femme d'une banalité navrante,vivant une vie paisible ,sans aucun rebondissement inattendu ,un quotidien se résumant au travail ,car je dois bien avouer que mon métier me passionnais ,et que je lui consacrais l'essentiel de mon temps libre. Mais tout à basculer lorsque je me suis réveillée il y a quelques jours sur la croupe rocheuse d'une petite colline .Un froid mordant emplissait l'air,Je fus choquer du paysage qui s'offrait à moi en ce timide début de matinée ,A l'est,dans le lointain ,se dressait de hautes montagnes couronnée de blanc et striées de rocheuses herbages se déroulaient jusqu'à des collines assemblées à leurs pieds et montant vers de nombreuse vallées qui n'étaient pas encore touchée par la lumière de l'aurore ,De sinistre lambeaux de nuages barraient le ciel ,C'est à ce moment-là que commence le mystère à mes yeux,Comment m'étais-je réveillée dans cette endroit peu commun pour une citadine alors que la veille au soir je m'étais endormie tranquillement dans la chambre de mon petit appartement Strasbourgeois .Plusieurs hypothèses m'effleurèrent l'esprit ,sans trouver pour autant de réponse correct car plus démente les unes que les autres. La panique m 'avait saisi lorsque j'avais réalisée la situation quelques peu embrumée dans laquelle je me trouvais .

J'en pris totalement conscience lorsque en marchant sur l'herbe tendre ,humide de rosée à la recherche d'un village ou d'une route que je pourrais longer , je tomba sur ce qui semblais être un cadavre .Je resta interdite un moment. Je n'avais pas peur car étant thanatopractrice, l'étude des corps et la reconstitution de ceux-ci était ma spécialités,Seulement ce n'est pas commun d'en rencontrer un dans ce genre de situation . Peut-être que en étudiant ses traits et ces caractéristiques physiques ,je pourrais devinée ou je me situais. Tout de même ,je devais me trouvée loin de la civilisation pour qu'un corps ne soit pas retrouvé rapidement mais surtout ma grande question était pourquoi avait-il été privé de sa vie ? C'est avec appréhension que je balaya la poussière maculant le dos de mon macabre compagnons qui était allongé a plat ventre . Je nota que la personne était vêtu de haillons sales et en lambeaux aux couleurs de la terre semblable a une tenue moyenâgeuse .J'entrepris de retourner le corps mais l'horreur m'assaillis en apercevant son visage immonde et défiguré ,Cette homme ou plutôt cette chose n'avais rien d'humain !Bien qu'il soit mort , ces yeux d'un orange sanguin barrée d'une sordide pupille de félin était écarquillés ,me scrutant d'un regard fé peau brunâtre virant à l'ocre par endroit était affreusement ridée et craquelée ,de grandes balafres cicatrisée striant son visages était refermée a l'aide de larges agrafes rouillé lèvres étaient retroussé en un rictus effrayant dévoilant une dentition jaunie par le temps et terriblement acérée semblable à celle d'un loup , Cela ne faisait aucun doute ,cette dentition dentition était faites dans le seul but de déchiquetée les chaires ,un liquide noirâtre et visqueux s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte.

J'haletais ,quel était cette choses ? Je n'avais jamais rien vue de semblable auparavant!La peur déclencha en moi un instinct de survie jusqu'à présent inconnue,Peut-être d'autres monstruosités semblable à celui-ci rodaient dans le coin à la recherche de leurs déjeuner. Un éclat scintillant attira mon œil paniqué vers le bas, une épée ,certes édentée ,rouillée et en très mauvaise état mais malgré tout toujours tranchante .Je la saisi brutalement en me relevant apeurée, je ne devais pas restée ici ,je devais trouvée un abris ,ne pas restée dans ces plaines ,je me mis à courir à grandes enjambées dans la direction du nord-est ,droit dans l'inconnue,

Courir occupait mon esprit m'évitant de trop me torturer sur les derniers éventements , la notion du temps m'avait désertée ,je ne pourrais dire combien de temps j'ai couru sans but , avant d'atteindre cette chaumière . Mais une bouffée de réconfort m'avais envahit à la vue de la petite cabane de bois abandonnée ,Elle était relativement petite et miteuse ,mais elle m'offrait un abris incontestable pour la crépuscule commençait à arriver et je n'avais aucune envie d'être dehors lorsque les ténèbres envahiront l'espace.

Exténuée par ma course je m'effondra lourdement sur le matelas de paille poussiéreux que m'offrais cette demeure de fortune ,mais quelques chose me dérangea ,j'étais assise sur un objet, Je me releva à la recherche de celui-ci mais rien ne reposais sur le foin. Instinctivement je passa ma main sur mes fesses pour voir si rien n'y était collé et je me heurta à une queue ,une très longue queue ,comment ne l'avais-je pas remarquer plus tôt ? Sûrement à cause de la panique .J'observais d'un air dubitatif ce curieux membre .J'aurai du être affolée à sa vue mais je m'étais résolu à l'idée que je me trouvais dans un endroit aux antipodes de mon univers. J'avais saisi le membre qui mesurait bien un mètre trente de long et qui bougeait au rythme de mes mouvements ,Cette queue était recouverte d'un mince duvet blanc et son extrémité d'une épaisse fourrure de poil d'une couleur immaculée marbrée d'un gris cendré . Tout ceci était bizarre .Je me suis dis que je réfléchirais à ce changement physique après avoir trouvée à boire car la soif me procurait une brulure insoutenable au creux de la gorge . Je me dirigea vers une flaque d'eau boueuse que j'avais repérée à l'entrée de la demeure pour me désaltérée. si cette eau risquait de me rendre malade ,je n'avais guère le choix. Je tomba en arrière en apercevant mon visage dans le liquide.

Mes mains,tremblantes ,se portèrent à mes oreilles , elles n'étaient plus petites et ronde mais pointu et extrêmement longue ,une quinzaine de centimètre à vue d'œil , Mais le pire était que toute mon apparence avait été modifiée .Ou était passé la brunette menu aux joue rouge et aux regard azuré ?J'arborais maintenant une peau blanchâtre et sans imperfections ,tellement fine que l'on pouvais apercevoir certaines veines bleuâtres à travers celle-ci . Mes yeux avaient reveti une couleur pourpre aux éclats d'or des plus intrigante et apeurante à la fois , de lourdes mèches de cheveux blanc encadraient un visage fin et cascadaient a hauteur de reins.

Les larmes me démangèrent ,je ne savais plus quoi penser . étais-ce mon corps que je contemplais ou celui d'une parfaite inconnue ?

Déboussolée ,je m'écoula sur la paille poussiéreuse et odorante. Les aventures et les interrogations de cette journée m'avait exténuer ,peu de temps passa avant que un sommeil sans rêve ne me prenne m'emportant loin de tout ces changements.

Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais élue domicile dans cette vieille cabane croulante et nauséabonde ,rempli de termites et autres insectes .Je m'étais hasarder à explorer les lieux aux alentours ,mais toujours aucune traces de civilisations et aucune trace de nourriture d'ailleurs . J'aurais pu quitter ce lieu et partir a la recherche d'une ville mais la peur de croiser le chemin de quelques semblables de cette créature morte que j'avais découvert m'affolais.

J'étais dévastée par ma situation ,affamée et sans espoir lorsque d'horribles hurlements explosèrent près de mon refuge me tétanisant sur place .Ceux-ci m'indiquèrent qu'une bataille mouvante faisait rage à quelques pas d'ici et se rapprochait à vive allure . Je devais jeter un coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation et mes chances de survis à cette attaque . Je me rapprocha du mur de bois regardant entre les fentes de celui-ci . Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était terrifiant ,Je me mis à trembler sans pouvoir me retenir , Une personne encapuchonnée et vêtu d'une tenue de cuir faisait face,seul ,à une vingtaine de monstres semblables à celui de la plaine .Certaines de ces monstruosités chevauchaient d'immense loup aux pelages de feu et à la dentition aiguisée .L'inconnu en bien mauvaise posture menait une lutte sans merci contre ces attaquants déversant une pluie de flèche dans le but de ce défendre , Les monstres tombaient les uns après les autres ,mort . Bientôt il ne resta que lui et un énorme loup noir aux sourire narquois et à l'œil vif . L'homme semblait affaibli par ces batailles précédentes et eu beaucoup de mal a repoussé les attaques répétées de son attaquant .Usant d'une grande agilité ,il réussi a le pourfendre à l'aide d'une épée longue. Le monstre s'affala au sol vaincu dans un râle sordide. L'inconnu assena un coup de pied dans la tète de la bête sûrement pour s'assurer que celui-ci était mort .Il tourna par la suite son regard vers mon cabanons avant de s'engager dans sa direction ,Voyant sûrement un refuge dans celui-ci.


	2. un elfe et une démone

J'étais dans une situation délicates et très inconfortable . Un regard à travers la fente m'indiqua que le temps allait me manquer pour décidée de la conduite a tenir si je continuais à rester figée,Le plus inquiétant étant que je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de l'homme approchant à cause de son capuchon qui disimulait entièrement son visage. Je ne savais même pas si il était humain ou semblable à une de ces créatures ,il pouvais être un monstre sanguinaire et de surcroît un monstre armée d'un arc et d'une épée longue. Je me saisi instinctivement de la lame édentée que j'avais emportée avec moi lorsque j'avais quittée le cadavre putride de la plaine et me plaqua à cotée de la porte ,de manière à être dissimulée de sa vue lorsque l'individu rentrera dans le cabanon . L'attente m'étais insupportable , Le cliquetis et le grincement de la porte s'ouvrant ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre me sortant enfin de l'angoisse . Je pouvais entendre la respiration saccadée et haletante de l'intrus lorsqu'il franchi le cap de la porte . Sans réfléchir et dans un mouvement désespéré ,je lui asséna un violent coup sur l'arrière du crane à l'aide du revers de mon s'était passé en une fraction de seconde et l'inconnu s'écrasa lourdement au sol,face contre terre inconscient ou mort vu la violence de l'impact.

Un long silence s'en suivit et je resta plusieurs minutes immobile , la lame toujours fermement serrée entre mes mains. Je devais vérifier si cette personne était humaine ou une créature immonde ou encore semblable a moi . Mais surtout si il était mort ou pas . Avec précaution , je m'agenouilla aux cotés du corps et le retourna sur le dos en passant mes mains sous son ventre . Une fois sur le dos ,ma main s'avança, tremblante ,vers son capuchon pour l'abaisser . Je resta septique à la vue de cette homme .La première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit était qu' il était horriblement beau , bien trop pour être humain .Un visage d'une finesse exquise et sans aucunes imperfections, encadrée par de long et fin cheveux blond aux reflets d'argents cascadant sur de larges épaules , Sa peau rappelant la blancheur et la brillance des étoiles, bien que sale semblait rayonnée de lumière ,Je souris en pensant qu'il aurait pu être l'homme parfait pour une couverture de magazine mais d'étranges oreilles attira mon attention . Elles étaient bien plus petite que les miennes mais également pointu .Mon esprit qui devait commencer à sombrer dans la démence me souffla qu'il devais s'agir d'un elfe .Ceci ne m'étonnerais pas forcement ,si des créatures hideuses existaient alors pourquoi pas des elfes ? Si je ne me trompais pas les elfes sont des créatures bienveillante .Dans tout bon conte qui se respecte ,cette race incarne la sagesse et la bienveillance .A son réveil , cette individu pourrait sûrement m'éclairé sur l'endroit où je me trouve et sur le pourquoi de mon changement physique. Néanmoins je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravi d'avoir été sauvagement assommé ,Lorsqu'il finira par reprendre ses esprits , il risquerai sûrement de s'en prendre à moi , Pour ma sécurité je préféra le ligoter et évitée ainsi , de me prendre deux ou trois coups ou voir même de me faire tuer.

Avisant le cordage à mes cotée ,j'entrepris de le ligoter en commençant par les poignet puis les pieds et en prenant garde de bien serré les cordages. Je saisi son arc de bois et son carquois ainsi que son épée et les plaça à l'opposée de l'elfe inconscient ,

Puis je fini par m'asseoir sur le sol poussiéreux à une distance convenable de l'individu .Maintenant il fallait que je prenne mon mal en patience en attendant son réveil.

Peu de temps passa avant que l'elfe ne commence à remuer ,Lorsque qu'il comprit qu'il était entravé ,il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se débattant farouchement resserrant ainsi les cordages sur ses poignets, jusqu'au moment ou il m'appercu, recroqueviller dans un coin de la demeure en train de l'observer .Il se stoppa net ,une certaines horreur se reflétait dans ces yeux azurée comme si il revoyait un fantôme du passé. Il me dévisagea avec insistance sans ciller . Je devina qu'il devait reconnaître à quelle race j'appartenais désormais mais surtout que cela lui plaisait guère .

____**Bonjour, **__tentais-je d'une voix mal assurée _,l'elfe ne répondit pas toujours absorber par ma vision et ce contentant de me détailler sans aucune gène.

__J__**e m'excuse pour vous avoir frappé à la tète et entravé mais j'ai eu peur de vous,**_ Il me regardait comme si il pesait mes mots .

__**J'aurais plusieurs questions à vous poser ,si ça ne vous dérange pas. Par ou commencer...Etes-vous un elfe ?,**_ Son visage était inexpressif et aucune émotions ne se reflétaient dans son regard, comme si mes mots ne l'atteignaient plus maintenant . Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer à lui parler dans l'espoir de le mettre en confiance ou me taire et me contenter de le libérer. Mais je n'étais pas sur de vouloir le faire , son regard lors de son reveil ,m'avait indiqué qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment m'apprécier.

_ _**Je ne sais pas où je me trouve ,je suis perdu .En fait ,je me suis réveillée ici ,dans ces terres qui me sont inconnue . A vrai dire , je ne sais même plus si je suis encore une humaine à cause de mon apparence qui a radicalement changée...**_

__**démone ,ton récit semble perfide et manipulateur **_, articula t-il ,la voix emplie de dédain.

_**J**_**e ne suis pas une personne mauvaise ,je le jure !**_M'offusquais-je,légerement irritée.

____**Vos mots ne sont que poison ! **_Cracha t-il à présent sans vergogne .

Pourquoi semblait-il me haïr ,ou plutôt haïr mon apparence . Je regrettais déjà ma vie que l'on m'avais arraché ,sans aucune raison ,il y a quelques jours ,pour me jeter dans cette univers démentiel alors pourquoi me traiter ainsi ? Avec tant de haine ?Et surtout de démon ?

Une armadas de souvenir en tout genre s'invita en masse dans mon esprit ,mon enfance en Bourgogne ,les premières année de ma vie d'adulte ,mon métier et une pièce blanche où une jeune femme se trouvait entravée par des sangles sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit d'hô dernier souvenir me choqua car je n'avais pas souvenance d'avoir vécu ce genre de scène .Mais soudainement le vide pris place dans mon esprit tourmenté .Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir à part le fait d'avoir vécu une vie avant de me réveiller ici, comme si j'étais soudainement devenue amnésique ,consciente que j'avais un passé d'humaine mais incapable de m'en rappeler .J'étais choquée ,anéanti .

Une voix grave mais magnifique s'éleva dans les airs me sortant de mon désespoir .

_**_ Démone , pourquoi êtes-vous sur Arda ? Quel projets macabre projeté-vous encore? **_

_**_Arda ? C'est quoi ?**_Demandais-je paniquée ,encore sonnée par la perte de mes souvenirs.

__** Cessez ce jeux avec moi !je connais trop bien votre espèces maléfiques .J'ai anéanti beaucoup de vos semblables lors de la chute de Gondolin !**_

Je ne comprenais rien à ces mots mais la rancœur s'initia en moi . Pourquoi me traitait-il avec si peu d'estime ,je n'avais rien fait ! Je ne connaissais rien de la fameuse race à laquelle j'étais censée appartenir selon ces dires. Oubliait-il également qu'il était sous mon emprise ?Et que si l'envie me prenais ,je pourrais lui ôter la vie. Cette elfe était suicidaire de me parler ainsi vu sa situation. L'air environnant semblait s'être refroidi lorsque la voix de l'elfe retenti une seconde fois ,

__**Voyez démon de glace ,votre nature ressort, la température chute !**_

Effectivement l'air ambiant avait chuté brutalement d'une dizaine de degrés ,Étais-ce du à moi ?Je me refusais de le croire .

Je me rapprocha de l'elfe qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque je accroupis à ces cotée ,décrochant la lame rouillée de ma ceinture .

**__Comment prouvé mon innocence ,si ce n'est par ce geste qui me coûtera sûrement la vie... _**

,Je lia le geste à la parole en coupant d'un coup sec le cordage qui retenait ces mains prisonnières puis je renouvela l'expérience au niveau de ces chevilles . A peine le dernier lien coupé , je me retrouva propulsée contre le mur. Avec une vitesse incroyable l'elfe m'avais immobilisée contre celui-ci ,m'enserrant les poignée et les bloquant de chaque coté de mon corps .

__**Vous pensiez m'avoir ainsi ,en m'amadouant ?vous êtes très naïve pour un suppôt de Melkor**_,articula t-il doucement pour que je puisse saisir tout l'ampleur de mon acte .

Je n'osais plus bougée et je n'opposa aucune résistance quand cette horrible elfe entreprit de me ligoter avec bien moins de douceur que lorsque je l'avais ligoté ,moi.


	3. race éteinte

**chapitre 3 .**

**j'espère que l'histoire vous plait. **

J'avais tout gagnée ,les rôles avaient été échangée . C'était à mon tour de tester la raideur des cordages .J'avais pris la place de l'elfe ,prisonnière de lui, Il semblait méditer sur la conduite a tenir à mon égard ,me tuer ? Ou me laisser vivre ? Vu la réaction de l'elfe tout à l'heure ,j'opterais plutôt pour la première solution,Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda de ces yeux percant .

_J**e te tuerais bien ,démone n'en doute pas, mais ta présence n'est pas une coïncidence ,je préfère te mener au sage de cette terre qui seront plus apte à décidé de ton sort **, me dit-il avec calme ,

Cela faisait deux jour que j'avais quitté mon miteux cabanon ,prisonnière de cette elfe inconnu ,Lorsque nous étions sorti de notre abris , Il se planta au milieu de la plaine verdoyante .Levant alors la tête ,il émit un long note était si claire et si perçante que je resta stupéfaite d'entendre un son pareil sortir de sa le lointain, il me sembla entendre un hérissement de cheval apporté des plaines par le vent d' après vint le son des sabots, Un cheval à la robe étincelante et à la crinière flottant dans le vent de sa course fit son apparition .Il ralenti le pas et hennit avec force . Puis s'avança au petit trot vers l'elfe. J'étais au comble de l'horreur ,je n'aimais pas les chevaux et voilà que j'allais devoir en monté un en étant fermement ligotée et encadrée par un elfe qui rêvais de me tuer.

Les deux premiers jours se passèrent dans un silence morbide ,aucun mot n'avaient été échangée avec mon ravisseur .J'avais tenter de lui demander son nom mais il c'était contenter de me répondre que cela ne concernait pas de vil créature tel que moi .

A l'aube du troisième jour alors que nous faisions halte aux abords d'une rivière tumultueuse pour nous rassasier, s'examina le paysage splendide qui s'offrait à moi ,de la brume blanche s'élevait dans les airs , ondulant à la surface de l'eau et vaguant autour des racines de grand chênes plusieurs fois centenaires .Dans le lointain ,je pouvais apercevoir la forme indécise des hautes montagnes que nous longions depuis notre dépars ,une brises glacée venait de leurs direction mais je n'en éprouvais aucun froid comme si je me trouvais insensible à la froidure. Ceci pourrais expliquer pourquoi j'avais été qualifiée de démon de glace et que mon corps semblait avoisiner une température de 30 degrès . Je me risqua à demander à mon compagnon qui était assis sur un rocher mousseux .

_**Vous ne voulez rien me dire de vous et je ne connais rien de moi . Vous m'avez qualifier de créatures de Melkor ,mais qui est-il? Que je comprenne pourquoi vous semblez tant me hair !**

Il sembla réfléchir ,ne sachant si il devait donner lieu à ma requête ou se taire.

Ils se releva et se mit à observé à l'est ,les cimes vaporeuses des montagnes comme si il les percevait nettement,puis sa voix s'éleva dans l'air glacée :

_**Au commencement du monde ,Melkor fut créé par la pensée d'Illuvatar et par la Flamme Impérissable. C'était l'un des plus puissant des Ainur et frère de ****M****anwe dans la pensée d'Ilúvatar. Contrairement à ses compatriotes, Melkor était trop fier pour avouer que ses créations ont été rendues possibles grâce à Eru, et qu'elles lui appartenaient. C'est le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulu détruire les Enfants d'Ilúvatar et tout ce qui dans Arda n'était pas de sa propre réalisation. Il voulait régner sur Arda tout entière, refusant de prêter allégeance à ****M****anwe, le premier des Rois et à cotoyer d'autre Valar tel que Yavanna et Aule ,**

**Melkor élabora d'extrême et de terribles violences comme de grands froids, la canicule, les tremblements de terre, des déchirures et ruptures, les ténèbres, la lumière brûlante et bien d'autres. Il corrompaiit des Maiar, comme Sauron et tenta de monter les elfes Noldor contre les Valars , Il réuni beaucoup de créatures maléfiques comme les Balrogs ,les Dragons ,les Démons ,**Le visage de l'elfe se durcit à l'énonciation de ces créatures,

**_Sa jalousie de Arda était si grande que le pouvoir des Valar n'arriva pas à le retenir ,Il fut rebaptiser Morgoth par Faenor et fut définitivement battu lors de la guerre de la grande colère qui dura près de quarante-deux ans et se conclut par la chute de Morgoth et de ses armées. . Morgoth fut battu, ses armées presque anéanties et les Dragons presque tous détruits. . Les quelques dragons restants furent dispersés et la poignée de balrogs survivants se cachèrent au plus profond de la terre.**

**les Valar jetèrent Morgoth hors des cercles du monde mais les graines de son pouvoir ne furent pas toutes détruites et le mal perdura sur Arda après lui, notamment par Sauron,son général , les dragons et les balrogs qui survécurent aux batailles mais nous pensions que tout les démons avaient été éradiquer lorsque leur chef et père fut tuer.**

**La légende dit cependant que Morgoth reviendra à la fin du monde. C'est pour cela que votre présence n'augure rien de bon ,créature du Mal!**

J'avais écoutée attentivement le monologue de cet elfe sans vraiment le comprendre . Il avait citer trop de noms qui m'était inconnu mais je pensais avoir retenu l'essentiel .Ce Melkor était en quelques sortes un dieu ayant céder à la tentation et la jalousie et qui voulu détruire le monde,Arda, en ralliant à sa cause des créatures malfaisantes ,dont les démons . Je comprenais mieux pourquoi l'elfe ne me portait dans son cœur . J'aurais la même réactions que lui ,je pense .

_**Je vous remercie de cette explication ,sincèrement , pourriez-vous me conter l'histoire des démons de glace maintenant pour que je puisse pleinement saisir l'horreur de la race à laquelle j'appartiens désormais ? **Demandais-je doucement ,pour l'inciter à continuer .

Il se tourna vers moi ne semblant pas comprendre comment un démon pouvait être amnésique ou jouer si bien la comédie sur une potentielle métamorphose d'humaine à démone. Il poussa un soupir presque inaudible.

_**Les démons ont vu le jour en même temps que les orcs ,lorsque Morgoth enleva et tortura les elfes ,jusqu'à les changée en ces immondes créatures , Certains elfes cédèrent aux atrocités de Morgoth et lui jurèrent allégeance ,Alors voyant en leurs sermon une victoire sur les Valars qui chérissaient tant les enfants d'Illuvatar et qui se voyaient désormais trahit par la faiblesse de leurs protégés , Il dota ces elfes pervertis de pouvoirs comme le feu ,la glace ,la foudre et les nomma Démons , Puis il rattacha tout ces démons à un maître a qui dépendrait leurs vie , Orgath ,le plus puissant ,Les démons déversèrent leurs colères sur Arda ,pillant et massacrant avec plaisir,rendant les terres stériles à leurs passage , Lors de la guerre de la grande colère et la défaite de Morgoth ,Orgath fut tuer par Iphrill ,un puissant elfe ,La mort de Orgath entraina la chute de la race Démone car Morgoth les avaient lié à lui ,Aucun démon n'ai censée avoir survécut à sa mort !**

Son regard impénétrable était toujours braquée sur moi scrutant la moindre de mes réactions ,

_A**lors je suis belle et bien un monstre !**


	4. embuscade

**Le chapitre 4 , **

**J'espère que cela vous plait toujours et que le caractère de mes deux personnages ne vous dérange pas. Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez qui est l'elfe.**

**Bonne lecture.**

La nouvelle de la cruautés de ma race ne m'avais pas plus affectée que ça . Je ne me considérais pas des leurs. Mes semblables avaient beau être des êtres infâmes et assoiffés de douleur ,je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que je n'étais pas ainsi ,que je ne me tournerai jamais vers le coté obscur. Jamais je ne serais comme eux .

Nous avions repris la route vers la fin de matinée , Les paysages s'enchaînaient mais une certaines ombres s'y initiait au fur et à mesure de notre chevauchée, Nous longions toujours les hautes montagnes aux cimes majestueuses,couronnée de neige argentée ,mais aux cotés nus et abrupts, d'un rouge terne comme s'ils étaient taché de sang. Le ciel avait de plus en plus un aspect noir et le soleil était pale dans le ciel .Mon inquiétude grandit ,la légende que m'avait conté l'elfe se réaliserait-elle ? La noirceur allait-elle reprendre ces droits sur ces terres ?Et le manque de conversation avec mon ravisseur me pesait ,bien que celui-ci soit moins rigide que aux départ ,il restait en permanence sur ces gardes . Je mourrais d'envie de lui poser des questions sur ce monde nouveau à mes yeux mais à chaque fois je me résignait de peur des représailles.

__P__**arlez-moi de cette terre s'il vous plaît ,parlez-moi d'Arda ,**_ J'avais enfin osez lui demander et à ma surprise ,il répondit à toute mes questions ,sûrement dans l'espoir de percer ma carapace d'amnésique. Il me conta la création de Arda et de ces habitants par Illuvatar et les Valar , mais aussi des guerres qui avait mis à feu les pays , du déclin de Valinor ,et de la chute de Gondolin . Sans oublier les trahisons et les victoires importantes de l'histoire de ce monde . J'étais passionnée ,tout m'étais inconnu ici ,malgré que je ne garde que peu de souvenir de ma vie passé ,je savais que mon monde d'origine n'avait rien en commun avec celui-ci .

J'en étais pensive ,je ne me souvenais plus de rien et je me demandais bien pourquoi. A vrai dire je ne me souvenais même plus de mon nom,Quelle tristesse...

Je réalisa avec amertume que je n'avais plus aucune identité ici ,plus de nom ,j'appartenais désormais à une race que je ne connaissais guère. J'étais comme une coquille vide . Alors dans un élan de folie et de solitude ,je demanda l'impensable à cet elfe .

__**Nommez-moi ,**_j' hésita légèrement avant de continuer dans ma lancée ,_** Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne me souviens de rien et en réalité j'ai même oublier mon nom ...alors donnez-moi un nom ,donnez-moi une identité ,Je vous en pris **_**!**Ma voix s'était faites suppliante .

____**Nelinwè ,**_ Il n'avais même pas réfléchi une seconde , ce nom était sorti de sa bouche comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

__**Nelinwè,,, c'est joli ,ce nom a t-il une signification ? **_Lui demandais-je en retournant ce nom dans ma bouche pour l'apprivoiser,

__**Il signifie la blancheur oubliée .**_

**__oh alors ce nom est fait pour moi _, **répondis-je pensive**.**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tète de manière approbatrice avant de talonner son cheval pour que celui-ci accélère . Mais il le stoppa une centaine de mètre plus loin. Il se retourna légèrement de manière à ce que je puisse apercevoir son visage d'ivoire ,Ses yeux semblable à un ciel clair de fin d'été se braquèrent sur moi , semblant me sonder au plus profond de mon être .Après son examen ,ces lèvres fine et rosée s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échappé un seul mot .Un petit mot avec tant de significations à mes yeux.

__**Glorfindel**_

J'étais heureuse ,pour moi ,le fait qu'il me dise son nom signifiait qu'il commençait à avoir un peu d'estime pour moi et à accepter ma présence ,Peut-être qu'il commençait également à reconnaître ma potentielle amnésie ou peut-être même mon histoire de changement de race,

__**Merci **_**, **lui soufflais-je dans un grand sourire .

Glorfindel ne fit pas plus de cérémonie et se concentra de nouveau sur sa course.

Lorsque le soleil commença a s'éclipser a l'ouest ,nous avions atteint la lisière d'une forêt verdoyante .L'elfe stoppa notre monture , je pouvais sentir qu'il était méfiant comme si il percevait une menace. Je tendis l'oreille et perçut à mon tour des sons s'élevant d'entre les arbres, je me raidis lorsque je distingua des cris féroces et aigus ,c'était la même voix rauque que les créatures qui avait attaqué Glorfindel dans la plaine . Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard ,une troupe de monstre apparu en poussant d'horribles cris gutturaux .

__**Orcs**_,cracha mon compagnon .Il se tourna vers moi ,tout en bandant son arc ,près à tirer. _I__**ls sont trop nombreux ,il va falloir que vous vous battiez!Après tout tu dis ne pas être une créatures maléfique ,tu peux le faire !**_

Sans attendre ,une pluie de flèche s' abatis sur les orcs qui s'écrasèrent aux sols dans un fracas métallique du a leurs imposantes armures de métal. Les flèches de Glorfindel s'épuisèrent vite et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement encerclée par une centaine d'individu ,certains à pied et d'autres chevauchant d'immenses loups aux dents acéré ,voulant notre mort. Je ne devais pas céder à la panique ,une idée complètement absurde me vint à l'esprit . Je me rapprocha de l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent et lui murmura à l'oreille ,

__**Aussi fort que vous pouvez l'être ,nous n'avons aucune chance contre eux mais j'ai un plan ,j'ignore si il marchera mais c'est notre seul solution. **_Je me stoppa avant de reprendre ,la voix empli d'incertitude,_** Si la situation tourne mal ,échappez-vous ,profitez de cette diversions et prévenez vos sages.**_

Incertaine de ma démarche ,je descendis de la monture sous le regard carnassier de ces bêtes sanguinaires .Je ne pourrais dire d'où me venait ce courage à cette instant mais une chose était certaines ,je ne pouvais pas mourir ici sans avoir eu les réponses à mes interrogations.

J'étais un démon après tout,j'étais censée servir le même maître que eux et être une de leurs supérieurs ,aux même titres que les Balrogs et les Dragons ?

D'un pas qui se voulut déterminé ,je me plaça devant le cheval de Glorfindel ,regardant gravement les orcs qui semblaient jubilés à l'idée de nous voir prisonnier et par la promesse d'un futur bain de sang .

Un grand orc particulièrement hideux s'avança ,il cracha :

__**deux elfes , de quoi tester le tranchant de nos lame , Sa voix était grave et éraillée **__,un frisson me parcouru l'échine_ à l'entente de sa phrase.

Je me ressaisi rapidement et ma voix claqua dans l'air :

__I__**nsecte ,comment oses-tu me comparé à un vulgaire elfe . Ne reconnais-tu pas le Mal quand tu le voit ?**_

Instinctivement ,à mes paroles ,Glorfindel braqua son arc sur moi , prêt a me décocher une flèche mortel dans le dos aux moindres gestes.

L'orc semblait septique et voulut répondre puis il rit avant de reprendre la parole .

__**femelle ,tu...**_

_**_il suffit ,depuis quand votre misérable race est devenu si effronté pour tenir tète à un démon de glace?**_Sifflais-je en me rapprochant du troupeau de monstres .

Je devais leurs prouver ma nature de Démon .

Sans vraiment comprendre mon geste ,ma main droite s'éleva lentement dans l'air glacée de la nuit tombante pour désigné un petit orc squelettique à la gauche de celui qui me faisait face, Quelques secondes plus tard , ce petit orc se tendit puis s'immobilisa ,les yeux exorbités de peur. La créature était tétanisé ,de la glace commençait à sortir de ses orifices jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement .

Le grand orc s'avança vers celui-ci et donna un violent coup de pied au niveau du bassin de son acolyte, L'orc explosa en millier de morceau scintillant retombant lourdement sur le sol terreux.

Comment étais-ce possible ,j'avais juste penser à une manière de prouver mon origine démone! Je m'étais dit que je devais sûrement avoir le pouvoir de gelée une personne ,et tout c'était passée . Je compris alors conscience que mon pouvoir était directement lié à ma pensée. Reprenant le contrôle de mes émotions ,je m'avanca d'une démarche assuré vers le grand orc . Celui-ci recula d'un pas,bien obligé de reconnaître que les démons étaient enfin de retour sur Arda.

_ _**Orc , cette elfe est mon pantin , il doit me guidé vers sa citée cachée grouillantes d'elfes stupides . Le maître cherche son emplacement ,il veut la détruire ! Cherches-tu à corrompre ces plans ? **_

_**_Non ,mais laissez-nous servir le maitre en vous accompagnant .**_ me répondit l'orc aux yeux fendu d'une pupille de chat,

__**Non **_**! **Claqua ma voix pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes , _**Vous n'êtes pas discret , il me faut découvrir la citée et observer les endroits ou nous pourrons attaqué et les prendre par surprise .Attendez mon retour à l'Est de ces montagnes !**_

**_Bien e**_**t pour le grand dragon ? Que faisons-nous Démon ?**_

Un dragon ? Il y avait un dragon dans l'histoire ?Glorfindel m'avait dit que les derniers dragons étaient endormi loin dans les profondeurs de la terre.

__**Le dragon est au courant de mon agissement , je le tiendrais personnellement informée !**_

__**Bien ,démone ,**_ L'orc recula décidé à exécuter mes ordres .

J'avais donc belle et bien de l'importance dans ce monde maléfique. Je lui tourna le dos et croisa le regard furieux de Glorfindel lorsque je me dirigea vers notre monture ,Je lui glissa un sourire discret avant de monter en selle de manière à le rassurer sur mes agissements .

Je voyais qu'il ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle décision appliquée ,me tuer maintenant et être à son tour tuer par les orcs , ou alors me faire confiance et resté en vie. Je remonta en selle .

__**Elfe , active-toi , conduit-moi à tes immondes semblables ! **_lui crachais-je à la figuresans vergogne.

Il mit son cheval au pas ,dépassant les orcs qui s'était écartée à notre passage. Leurs regards étaient braqué sur Glorfindel et on pouvait facilement lire qu'ils se retenaient difficilement de lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger.


	5. imladris

Nous avions parcouru une dizaines de kilomètres depuis notre rencontre avec les orcs

. L'obscurité était tombé . La brume s'étendait derrière nous dans les bois en contrebas et planait mollement sur un petit ruisseau, mais le ciel était clair .Le croissant de lune montait à l'ouest .Nous avions bifurqué ,nous ne longions plus les hautes montagnes aux cimes enneigées . A présent ,nous étions parvenus au pied de colline pierreuses, le versant ouest de chacune d'elles était escarpés et difficile à gravir , mais les pentes en étaient plus douces, sillonnés de nombreux couloirs et ravines é terrain était décharné et nous grimpions la crête de la première croupe , la plus élevée , pour redescendre de l'autre coté dans les ténèbres d'une vallée profonde et serpentine. Glorfindel stoppa sa monture .D'un geste habile et léger ,il descendit de cheval ,ne faisant aucun bruit lorsque ces pied rentrèrent en contact avec le sol ,Les elfes étaient étonnant,pensais-je.

Lentement il braqua son regard perçant sur moi m'incitant à descendre afin de s'entretenir avec moi sur mon précédent comportement . Je descendis à contrecœur de notre monture remplis d'appréhension. Glorfindel s'approcha de moi ,sans détaché son regard .

Son regard qui d'habitude était insondable , inexpressif même ,arborait désormais une lueur d'incompréhension mêlé à une pointe de fureur qui n'augurait rien de bon. A présent ,il était à moins de un mètre de moi .

A cette instant j'aurais souhaitée installé un périmètre de sécurité de 300 mètres entre lui et moi .

**_ Vous avez le don ,Nelinwè de vous mettre en mauvaise posture. Deux choix s'offre à moi . **

**Soit vous avez fait ce geste inconscient dans le but de nous sauvez la vie_vous sauvez_ ou alors vous étiez de combine avec les orcs et aviez préméditée toute la scène afin que je vous pense être non-malveillante ...**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire , je comprenais sa façon de pensée , j'aurais très bien pu organiser cette mascarade si j'étais maléfiques .

_**Si j'étais vraiment mauvaise comme vous le prétendez ,ne croyez-vous pas que je vous aurais rosser devant mes sois-disant hommes ? Je n'ai que vous en ce moment dans ce monde ,alors non ,je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous trahir !** J'avais répondu à la provocation de Glorfindel violemment . Je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre de ces suppositions.

_ **Je vous conseille ,Démone , de ne pas hausser le ton avec moi ,ou vous risqueriez de vous retrouvée de nouveau entravé !** Sa voix était rempli de menace .Le faites qu'il m'aie appelée démone me glaça le sang,

Néanmoins ,une vague de courage m'enhardis à l'entente de sa provocation.

_S**eigneur Glorfindel , qui vous dit que je me laisserai ligoter aussi facilement que la première fois ? **

_ **Vous me défiez ? Alors que i peine une minute ,vous prétendiez être inoffensive ? **

**_ Oui , je vous ai défié ! Mais je vais me raviser sur mes provocations .Je ne tiens pas à me faire égorgée comme un vulgaire lapin. **

Glorfindel semblait énervé par mon comportement ,qui avec le recul, je jugea enfantin. Il n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre ,mais sa présence à mes coté était de plus en plus oppressante .Je détourna le regard en signe d'abdication .

_** Nous serons dans la cité dans 10 jours . Jusque là je vous conseille de bien vous tenir ,Nelinwè.**

Le vent de la nuit soufflait ,froid dans la vallée ou nous nous trouvions à présent. Devant nous s'élevait une grande ombre grise ,et un bruits de bruissements de feuille s'en dégageait .En nous rapprochant , des arbres s'élevaient haut devant nous ,formant une voûte au dessus de la route que nous suivions ,Ces dix derniers jour c'étaient déroulé dans une ambiance oppressante .Un tas de question se bousculaient dans ma tète . Depuis notre départ ,Glorfindel avait refusé de me dire l'endroit de notre destination. Je commençais à douter de lui. Mais surtout de ces semblables et du sort qu'ils réserveraient ,Bien sur j'avais pensée à fuir mais je n'aurais pas été loin , Glorfindel est trop habile avec un arc et au vu de l'altercation que nous avions eu ,je ne doute pas du fait qu'il n'hésite pas à me transpercer d'une flèche.

La vue qui s'offra à moi me sorti de ma tourmente. Une citée se dressait haute et fière devant nous,bercée de lumiè était battit a fleur de montagne et son architecture m'était complètement inconnu. De nombreux torrents d'eau cristalline s'échappaient des battisses pour rejoindre le cours d'une rivière en contrebas.

**_Nous sommes enfin arrivé , Imladris se dresse devant nous. **Me dit fièrement Glorfindel.

**_C'est une citée elfique ? Vos sages sont-ils ici ?** J'avais prononcée ma dernière interrogation avec une certaines crainte qui n'échappa pas à l'elfe qui tiqua . Pensant sans doute que je craignais que les sages percent ma soit-disant carapace d'amnésique.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que j'attendais devant cette porte avec pour charmante compagnie deux elfes armé jusqu'au dent et à l'air menaçant. Glorfindel m'avait ordonné de l'attendre ici pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec le maître de cette citée. Évidemment, il avait pris ces précaution en me faisant surveiller par des gardes.

Ils étaient semblables à Glorfindel mais leurs yeux reflétaient bien moins de sagesse.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Glorfindel qui m'ordonna de rentrer. J'exécuta automatiquement son ordre sans rechignée sur l'attente que j'avais dû supporter et me glissa à travers la porte lorsqu'il s'esquiva sur le coté pour me laisser la place. Je déboucha sur une pièce somptueuse ,magnifiquement meublée . Ou trônais par si par-là nombreuses statuts et manuscrits ancien .

**_Alors c'est donc vrai.** Une voix profonde avait retenti sur ma gauche. Je tourna mon regard vers sa provenance . Un elfe me faisait face désormais et me fixait de ces yeux gris rappelant la pale brume d'un matin d'hiver. Son visage m'inspira le respect , il était sans âge comme tout les elfes mais on pouvait ressentir à travers lui , que cette individu avait vécut maintes année et maintes souffrances . De fins cheveux noir charbon étaient délicatement tressée en se rejoignant à l'arrière de son crane . Cette elfe était noblement vêtu d'étoffes fluides aux couleurs bleu ne savais quoi répondre. Glorfindel se chargea de le faire à ma place.

**_Voici Nelinwè ,une démone de l'ancien temps. J'ignore les causes de son retour et si ces propos son justes . C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai mener jusqu'à vous ,Seigneur Elrond. **

L'homme m'observait penseur avant de déclarer :

**_Bien des mystères vous entourent ,le seigneur Glorfindel m'a conté votre histoire et je dois avouer qu'elle est assez inhabituel .**

Je lui coupa la parole sans réfléchir.

_**Je vous jure que je ne suis pas méchante !**

Elrond parut légèrement surpris par ma protestation , sûrement peu habituer à ce qu'on lui coupe la parole ainsi mais se repris aussi vite.

**_ Alors accepteriez-vous de vous soumettre à un petit test . Mais je vous préviens même si les résultat son positif ,je ne pourrais vous rendre la liberté car votre nature représente un grand danger pour les peuples libres de la Terre Du Milieu.**

**_Très bien , je ne souhaite pas la liberté ,je demande juste asile en ces lieux , un endroit ou rester loin du mal .Quel est ce test ?**

**_Comme tout les premier-née j'ai hérité de certains dons ,dont celui de voyance.**

**_Alors vous voulez lire dans mon esprit si je comprend bien ? **Lui répondis-je confuse.

**_Effectivement.**

**_Alors allez-y ,je n'ai rien à vous cacher.** J'étais sure de moi , il ne pourrait rien trouver de compromettant dans mon esprit .

Elrond se rapprocha de moi d'un pas souple et léger pour arriver à mes cotés. Il m'interrogea du regard pour savoir si j'étais prête et je hocha la tète. Son regard me pénétrait ,semblant scruter au fin fond de mon esprit . J'avais chaud , une chaleur mordante m'envahissaient ,je me sentais désarmée et complètement sous son emprise . La gestion de mon corps semblait me déserter et le temps cesser d'avancer.

**_Je ne saurais dire si vous constituez une menace ou non , car je ne peux retracer votre parcours que jusqu'à votre éveil dans les plaine de l'est .Cependant une image m'intrigue particulièrement **.M'expliqua le seigneur elfe alors que je reprenais doucement mes esprits.

**_Laquelle ? **Demandais-je intriguée.

**_Celle d'une femme brune aux yeux azurée .Une humaine je pense. Elle est entravée sur un lit blanc à l'aide de sangle de cuir ,la privant de tout ces regard est vitreux et aucune expression c'est échappe. Un regard mort comme si celui-ci avait été peins sur son visage et qu'il lui soit impossible d'en changer.**

**_cette personne ,je crois qu'il s'agit de moi...Mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi je me trouve entravée ,mon Seigneur.**

**_Je l'ignore également . En ce qui vous concerne ,je ne peux vous laisser errer dans les contrées de la Terre Du Milieu .Pour votre bien et celui des habitants . Vous séjournerez ici , à Imladris jusqu'à ce que le mystère vous entourant sois éluder .Vous pourrez circulez librement dans la citée mais si le malheur vous prend de la quitter...Vous serez immédiatement abattue !**

**_Je ne partirais pas , j'en fais le serment. **

**_Je n'en doute pas . **

**_J'aurais une requète ,Mon Seigneur , je voudrais apprendre à connaître cette époque .Glorfindel ici-présent m'a conté la création de Arda et les grandes guerre ,mais j'ignore tout de l'époque actuelle.**

Elrond sembla prendre en compte ma requête puis il se dirigea d'un pas inaudible vers une étagère contenant nombres de vieux grimoire et de parchemins . Il s'empara d'un livre à la couverture de cuir rougeâtre et relier à l'aide de cordage dorée,il était finement décorée de signes dorée ,puis il revint à mon niveau en me le tendant .

_**Cet ouvrage est le mieux approprier pour l'instant .**Il se tourna vers l'elfe aux cheveux d'or et le pria de prendre congés avec moi et de me conduire aux appartements dédiée aux visiteurs .

Je m'inclina devant le seigneur Elrond en avisant une révérence grotesque et suivi Glorfindel d'un pas hésitant au dehors de la pièce.


	6. rencontre à la bibliothèque

**Voila le 6eme chapitre , hésitez pas à donner votre avis =) **

**bonne lecture**

J'étais enfin seule .La première fois depuis que nous avions quitté la vieille chaumiè m'avais attribuer un coquet petit appartement . Même avec « leurs potentielle ennemi » les elfes savait être courtois . Assise sur le moelleux matelas de plume qui composait mon lit ,je scrutais le livre que j'avais en ma possession .Sur celui-ci était inscrit : « la naissance du tiers âgé «

Je tourna délicatement la couverture et commença à lire . Le temps semblait s'être arrêter ,l'histoire de ce monde était si intéressante . En peu de temps j'avais appris énormément de chose sur la période dans laquelle je me trouvais . Malheureusement ,je compris avec horreur que j'avais atterrie dans une sombre période.

J'avais saisi une plume d'oie ,un encrier et un morceau de parchemin se trouvant sur une petite commode en bois délicatement sculptée d'arabesques et je me mis à écrire l'essentiel de cette histoire . De manière à me souvenir des événements marquant . D'une écriture grossière , sûrement peu habituée à tenir une plume je me mis à rédiger « mon pense-bête » :

**Nous sommes actuellement en 3429 du Second-age selon les dires de ce bouquin aux allures d'agena. Je suppose donc que les événements le composant sont écrit au fur et à mesure.**

**Au début de cet age les **** hommes ont vu ****leurs apogée et ils s'était établis sur une île nommée **Númenor** au nord-ouest des terres, les ****Valar**** que j'avais retenue comme étant les puissants de ce monde ,les avaient récompensé pour leur participation à la chute de ****Morgoth****, **

Je m'était souvenu des explications de Glorfindel ,comme quoi Morgoth était un puissant ennemie

**Loin de Numenor ,en ****Terre du Milieu****, les Noldors ,des elfes ayant fuit Valinor au premier âge et qui avaient choisi de ne pas repartir là-bas façonnaient certains de leurs plus beaux ouvrages , sous l'égide d'un elfe nommé **Celebrimbor**.**

**Mais vers les année 500 du Second age , une présence maléfique s'était faites sentir dans l'Est, malgré la chute de ****Morgoth**** et dès le neuvième siècle, sa présence fut perçut par ****Gil-galad****, roi et des ****Noldor**** en Exilet installé à Lindon ,une région à l'ouest . Ce n'était nul autre que ****Sauron****,le lieutenant de Morgoth qui commençait à établir de sombres plans pour la domination de la ****Terre du Milieu****. Sous le déguisement d'****Annatar****,un sois-disant envoyer des Valars , il séduisit les forgerons , et forgea avec eux les ****Anneaux de Pouvoir**** ,des anneaux qui apparemment recelaient de grand poivoirs . Mais ****Celebrimbor**** le perça à jour lorsque l'****Anneau Unique**** apparement malfaisant fut forgé, et s'ensuivit une guerre dé elfes ne gagnèrent que grâce à l'aide des ****Númenóréens****.**

**Ceux-ci toutefois supportaient de moins en moins leur mortalité, et devinrent de plus en plus mauvais, finalement, influencé par ****Sauron****, ****Ar-Pharazôn**** ,leurs roi lança une gigantesque armada contre Valinor****dans le but de les exterminer ****.**

**S'ensuivit un cataclysme extraordinaire déchaîné par Illuvatar , qui engloutit **Númenor** et mit à jamais les Terres Immortelles hors de portée des mortels. La majeure partie des ****Númenóréens**** périt dans le cataclysme, mais ceux qui étaient restés fidèles aux ****Valar**** et avaient refusé de partir en guerre contre eux réussirent à s'échapper et à faire voile vers la ****Terre du Milieu****. Là, leurs chefs fondèrent deux royaumes : ****Elendil****, au nord, fonda l'****Arnor****, tandis que ses fils ****Isildur**** et Anarion****établissaient le Royaume du Sud, Ce dernier royaume fut attaqué un siècle plus tard par ****Sauron****, qui avait échappé à la ****Submersion de Númenor****. **

Satisfaite ,je reposa la plume près de l'encrier . J'étais heureuse de mon travail et d'avoir appris beaucoup de choses sur mon univers mais j'étais angoisser ,si j'avais tout compris ,on était en période de guerre,ce qui expliquerai pourquoi les orcs avaient citée un certain dragon. Un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale lorsque je me mis à imaginer l'aspect que pourrait avoir un dragon . Piquée par la curiosité d'en apprendre plus sur les dragons ,je décida de quitter mes appartement à la recherche d'une bibliothèque. Elrond avait stipulée que je pouvais me déplacer librement dans la citée.

Après trois heures de recherches intensives au cœur d'Imladris ,je fini par trouver le but de ma quette:une bibliothèque. J'étais impressionner par le nombres conséquent de bouquin qui se trouvait en ces lieux .La bibliothèque était désertes et sombre car la nuit commençait à tomber . Je mis une éternité à trouver un ouvrage consacrée au dragon . J'étais prête à repartir quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais sûrement pas le droit d'emprunter un livre sans prévenir personnes. De plus je n'avais croiser aucun elfes et aucune lumière éclairait la pièce hormis la flamme de la bougie que j'avais allumée un peu plus tôt et la lumière des étoiles s'infiltrant par les fenêtres ,j'en conclu que la bibliothèque devait être fermé et que j'étais dans l'illégalité . Alors furtivement , je longea le mur en direction de la porte de sortie . Je devais être ridicule à voir pensais-je . Rasant les murs , me mettant à quatre pattes à l'approche d'une fenêtre ,Une parfaite cambrioleuse débutante. Je retins avec peine un rire menaçant de s'échapper. Alors que j'allais atteindre l'immense porte de bois massive ,je me stoppa ,inquiète. Et si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le couloir lorsque je sortirai de la bibliothèque ? Je serais démasquée ? Et on me dénoncerais pour vol de livre ?Cela faisait cinq minutes que je faisait des allez-retour devant la porte réfléchissant à des moyens pour m'échapper d'ici . Lorsque je senti une présence derrière moi. Sûrement le gardien...J'étais foutu …

**_Je suis désolée , je ne voulais pas voler ce livre , pitié ne dites rien au seigneur Elrond ,je ne veux pas être mise aux cachots ou pendue sur la place publique ! Alors je vous en pris monsieur Le Gardien , ne lui dites pas... **J'avais prononcé cette pittoresque défense avec une rapidité époustouflante sans me retourner face au gardien de peur de perdre mes mots. J'attendais avec anxiété sa réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

**_ Alors ,Ma Dame , nous serons deux à être exécuter sur la place publique.** Sa voix était douce et une pointe d'humour perçait dans celle-ci. Timidement je me retourna pour faire face à un elfe souriant .Il était brun et deux yeux azurée remplient de sagesse illuminaient son visage .

_**Je me nomme ,Gil-Gallad et je ne suis pas le gardien de cette bibliothèque .** L'elfe ne se détapissait pas de son sourire chaleureux .

**_Alors vous êtes un cambrioleur comme moi ? **J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi cet elfe se trouvait dans cette bibliothèque censée être fermée .

**_Non , j'apprécie seulement la sérénité des lieux . Une manière pour moi d'affronter la longue route qui m'attend à partir de demain.**

**_Vous partez en voyage ? **Je ne pouvais retenir ma curiosité.

**_Je retourne vers les rivages de l'ouest , au Lindon. **

**_C'est une citée elfique ? Comme Imladris ? **

**_Ils s'agit d'une région . **Me corrigea t-il.

**_oh , et à quoi ressemble le Lindon ? Je suis nouvelle ici ,alors je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur la cartographie de Arda. **

**_ Le Lindon se situe sur les cotes Nord-Ouest de la mer ,sur celle-ci sont construit de grand ports .****Mais ne vous inquiétée pas Nelinwe , dans peu de temps vous pourrez contemplez les citées elfiques du Lindon , **

**_Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit .**Je commençais à le trouver e moins en moins sympathique cet elfe brun et un peux trop mystérieux .

**_Je vous connais car je me suis entretenu avec le seigneur Elrond à votre sujet et nous en avons conclut que vous m'accompagnerez au Lindon ,nous pensons que vous avez un rôle à jouer dans un futur proche .**

**_Il en ai hors e question , je veux rester ici, à Imladris , là ou je suis en sécurité , et non sur les routes , ou le danger rode, seigneur Elfe!**

**_Sachez , Ma Dame que vous n'avez pas le choix . Vous nous accompagnerez demain ainsi que le Seigneur Glorfindel. **

**_Alors je ne suis qu'un vulgaire outil pour un futur proche ? **

**_Nelinwe, je sais que depuis votre arrivée ici , vous êtes perdue mais croyez-moi je ne cherches pas à vous utilisez ou plutôt devrais-je dire utilisée votre coté démon et je suis persuadé que vous n'êtes pas malveillante . Alors ayez confiance en moi . **

Je pesait ces mots , Gil-Gallad semblait sincère , j'étais légèrement touchée car il était le premier à séparé mon coté démon de ma personnalités.

**_entendu ,je vous suivrais.**


	7. confrontation avec le mal

**Je vous remercie pour vos messages ,ils m'encouragent grandement .**

**Voici la suite et bonne lecture**

Je me retrouvais une fois de plus sur les routes ,le seul changement étant que Glorfindel n'était plus m'a seule compagnie . Nous étions un petit groupe d'une dizaines d'individus sous les ordres du Seigneur Gil-Galad .

Les débuts de ce voyages avaient été rempli d'appréhensions et de craintes pour moi . Hormis Gil-Galad et Glorfindel ,aucunes personnes n'osaient m'adresser la parole , craintif de ma nature démone . Mais l'ambiance c'était vite détendue car mettant de coté ma timidité ,j'avais réussi à tisser des liens avec l'escorte d'elfe nous accompagnant .Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître , chaque elfes prenaient plaisir à me conter des légendes , des histoires aussi rocambolesques les unes que les autres ,s'amusant de ma curiosité débordante . Quand A Glorfindel , il s'était personnellement chargé de m'enseigner les rudiments de l'escrime en prétextant que je serais un fardeau en cas d'attaque . Notre relation avait subtilement changée et je soupçonne Gil-Galad d'y avoir jouer un rôle . En effet Glorfindel ne semblait pu me considérer comme un monstre assoiffé de sang prenant le masque d'une amnésique mais comme une personne sans aucun repère ,semblable à un chat que l'on aurait abandonnée et qui doit refaire sa vie dans une nouvelle famille.

Cela devait faire une quinzaines de jours que nous avions quitté Imladris. Gil-Galad venait d'annoncer que nous ferions halte pour la nuit sur les rives de la rivière que nous longions depuis le début d'après-midi. Tout le monde s'affairaient pour monter le campement mais j'étais mal à l'aise .J'avais l'impression que l'on m'appelait .Une voie rocailleuse résonnait dans ma tète me priant de me rendre dans le bosquet d'arbres se trouvant à coté . J'avais cru au dépars qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination ,mais j'avais vite effacée cette hypothèse . J'étais curieuse alors je pris la direction du bosquet mais Glorfindel m'intercepta.

**_Ou allez-vous comme ça ? **

**_Glorfindel ,j'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques minutes … Je suis une femme ,ne l'oubliez pas.** Je me sentais coupable de lui mentir ainsi . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ,je ne voulais pas lui parler de la voix qui résonnait dans mon esprit.

**_Je vois , ne vous attardez pas et ne vous éloignez pas trop du campement .**

Je repartie sous le regard de Glorfindel jusqu'à disparaître entre les arbres . Je marcha quelques secondes pour me retrouver complètement cernée par de grands chênes touffus .

**_Tu es venue ,fille de Irchkansa . **

**_Sortez de l'ombre ,qui que vous soyez !**

Avec horreur ,je vis un orc apparaître ,délaissant sa cachette . Il était hideux , cependant ces yeux reflétaient une certaines intelligence que je n'avais jamais vu sur les représentants de cette race. Je dégaina les doubles dagues que Glorfindel m'avait offert le jour de notre dépars d'Imladris pour lui tenir tète.

**_Que me voulez-vous ,orc? **

**_ Calme-toi jeune démone , je viens te chercher pour te ramener au dragon. **

**_Comment ça ? **

**_Tu as découvert ou se trouvait la citée-refuge des elfes ? **Je me souvins alors avec horreur que lorsque nous étions tombé en embuscade avant d'arriver à Imladris , j'avais stipulée à ces monstres ,avoir enlever l'elfe dans le but de trouver leur repère.

**_Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ,stupide orc ?** L'orc tiqua à l'insulte et ces babines se retroussèrent .

**_Je me nomme Archtan , je suis le commandant d'une des garnisons d'orcs aux services du dragon , alors ne joue pas avec moi ! Suis-moi , je te ramène à la tanière ,tu dois entretenir avec le dragon et la démone ! **Cracha t-il menaçant .

**_La démone ? Je croyais être la seule survivante de ma race ? **

**_Irchkansa ,ta mère épaule le dragon dans ces projets pour la guerre.**

**_Ma mère ? **J'étais choquér . Archtan laissa échapper un rire gras à la vue de ma stupéfaction .

**_Oui ,alors ne traîne pas . J'ai ordre de ne pas t'abîmer mais celui de te ramener par tout les moyens .** Ils se tourna vers les arbres et sa voix tonna dans les airs :

**_Vermine ,montrez-vous !**

Huit orcs crasseux et armés jusqu'au dents sortirent du couvert des arbres pour me faire face. Archtan braqua de nouveau son regard vers moi et dit :

**_Me suis-tu maintenant ?**

Mon cerveau semblait exploser , que devais-je faire ? Ces orcs prétendaient connaître ma mère. Mais étais-ce vrai ? Devais-je vraiment me tourner du coté du Mal juste pour retrouver une mère que je ne connaissais même pas ? Et existait-elle vraiment . Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de prendre ma décision .

Je pris une position de combat . Je savais que seule , je risquai de perdre la vie . Je n'avais pas assez d'expérience en combat pour tenir tète à neuf orcs . Alors ravalant ma fiertés ,je hurla :

**_Glorfindel** !

Mais à peine avais-je prononcée son nom que les orcs se ruèrent sur moi ,dans le but de me supprimer , enfin non car il ne visait que mes bras et mes jambes pour ne pas toucher mes parties vital . J'avais du mal à contenir leurs attaques à répétitions. Je ne vis pas arriver le coup de pie qui vint s'écraser sur mon haut de cuisse me forçant à mettre genoux à terre , tellement la douleurs était intense. J'étais fichue . Archtan ,s'approchait de moi en rigolant .

_**Tu es une traites en réalité ! Le dragon m'avait prévenu de cette éventualités.**

J'étais pétrifiée ,je me sentais à sa merci . Archtan approcha sa main balafrée pour me saisir le visage mais au moment ou celle-ci toucha ma peau ,elle se cristallisa instantanément prenant une douce teinte bleutée et scintillante . Profitant de cette occasion je frappa dans celle-ci à l'aide du revers de ma dague ,l'exposant en milieu de fragment de glace qui voltèrent autour de nous.

J'étais sauvée , pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensée à mes pouvoirs . Reprenant contenance je me concentra sur les orcs approchant . Quatre d'entre eux gelèrent dans la seconde qui suivit dont Archtan sous le regard horrifié de leurs compagnons mais à mon grand malheur je n'arriva pas à faire de même avec les autres comme si je n'arrivais plus à contrôler ce don. Je tenta de me relever mais je ne fis que m'étaler un peu plus sur le sol à cause de la douleur de ma cuisse. Je n'arriverai jamais à contrer l'attaque simultanée de quatre orcs dans cette position de faiblesse. Alors que l'un des monstres à la peau verdâtres allait abattre sa lourde masse cloutée sur mon crane ,une flèche brune vint se ficher entre ces deux orbites exorbités ,frôlant ma tète au passage . Quelques secondes plus tard ,les trois autres monstres s'affalèrent sur le sol terreux , mort . Findon , un des elfes nous escortant ne tarda pas à rentrer dans mon champs de vision . Ce positionnant dos à moi et arc tendu dans la crainte de voir d'autres orcs arriver. J'appercut également mes autres compagnons s'éparpiller dans les bois sombre dans le but de sécurisé le périmètre.

J'avais peur , j'étais choquée et j'avais mal . Je ne réalisais pas ce qui venais de ce passer . Je n'entendais plus rien ,comme si mon esprit faisait barrage avec la réalité du monde extérieur , seul la pensée d'une mère aimante m'habitait . Mais je repris vite mes esprits lorsque je me sentit fortement secouée dans tout les sens. Redressant la tète avec précaution ,je tomba nez à nez avec Glorfindel qui était accroupi juste devant moi. Je pouvais apercevoir Gil-galad derrière lui , il affichait un air inquiet.

Glorfindel se décala sur mon cotée droit pour observer ma cuisse meurtrie , il avait un air grave et profond. C'est alors que je jeta un regard sur mon membre endolorie et je constata avec effrois que je saignait . L'elfe releva la tunique mauve qui recouvrait ma cuisse pour observer la plaie que mon caleçon noir déchiré laissait entre apercevoir . De sa main fine ,il pressa légèrement le bas de celle-ci .Aussitôt une douleur aiguë me transperça et par pur réflexe ,je tenta de frapper Glorfindel au visage qui n'eut pas de mal à parer mon attaque.

**_ Les bottes des orcs sont souvent cloutée sur l'avant ,ce qui explique les blessures ouvertes par contre vous avez l'os fracturé … **

**_ Je suis désolée... **

**_Que c'est-il passé ,Nelinwe? **

**_Ils sont venu me chercher , ils ont dit que le dragon voulait me voir . Et ils ont également stipulée que ma mère était à ces cotés … Mais je n'ai pas voulu les suivent … Je ne veux pas être leurs outils . **

**Glorfindel , Gil-Galad ,ils ont également dit que le dragon et ma mère préparaient un projet de guerre ! Une guerre est imminente ! **

Tentant une fois de plus de me relever ,par pur fierté ,je ne fis que m'écrouler pittoresquement . Heureusement Glorfindel m'avait retenue avant que ma tète ne vienne heurter le sol. Me redressant légèrement je déclara d'une voix déterminée à l'intention de Gil-galad :

**_Les forces du mal ,ne conteront pas un démon de plus dans leurs rangs . Vous êtes sage et bienfaisant Gil-galad ,je vous offrent mes services dans cette guerre . Je possède d'immenses pouvoirs, malheureusement je ne les contrôlent pas encore ,mais avec votre aide et celle de Glorfindel ,je peux devenir un redoutable atout ! **

**_Vous nous dites que votre mère est de mèche avec ce sois-disant dragon ,ne serez-vous pas tenter de la retrouver ? **Me questionna le roi du Lindon .

**_J'ai une famille sur ces terres et ce n'est pas cette démone mais vous ! **

**_Je crois en votre détermination , qu'il en sois ainsi , nous vous aideront à contrôler vos pouvoirs . Mais pour l'instant vous avez besoin de repos . Nous savons qu'une guerre se préparent mais nous n'étions pas au courant que les créatures du passé y prendrait part . Le Mordor regroupent ces forces.**

Je n'avais plus la force de répondre ,j'étais juste heureuse d'être accepter comme une alliée aux yeux des elfes.

**_retournons au campement **,suggéra Glorfindel.

L'elfe passa délicatement une main sous mes genoux endolorie et l'autre sur l'arrière de mes épaules, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il me souleva du sol. Je ne protesta pas ,trop fatiguée pour le faire et me contenta de caler mon visage au creux de son cou ,je m'endormis instantanément ,sereine ,bercée par les battements de sa respiration.


	8. le touché de la mer

L'humidité glacée de la rosée du matin me ramena violemment à la dur réalité qu'était la mienne. Avec beaucoup de mal et avec l'aide de mes mains , je réussi à ouvrir mes yeux collé. Ma nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos . J'avais été durement tourmentée par de nombreux cauchemars abominable.

Dans ces rêves ,j'apercevais toujours cette mystérieuse jeune femme brune mais elle n'était plus sanglée à une table. Elle se trouvais dans l'angle d'une pièce stérile ,se tenant faiblement sur ces fines jambes tremblantes. Elle faisait face à deux hommes vêtu de longue tunique blanche. Il discutait sur la conduite à adopter pour apaiser cette femme. L'un disait que aucun traitement n'était assez fort pour vaincre le mal qui la rongeait ,que l'enfermement était malheureusement la dernière solution mais l'autre semblait penser le contraire ,il croyait en une potentielle amélioration . C'est alors que leur patiente ce mit à hurler : « le dragon , le dragon ! Il nous aura tous ,je ne pourrais le contenir plus longtemps ! » Puis elle c'était mis à hurler horriblement fort . Un hurlement de mort . Un hurlement de douleur.

Je me réveillai à chaque fois à ce moment là avec l'horrible impression que j'étais cette femme et que je pouvais ressentir sa douleur . J'étais en réalité persuader que nous étions la même personne ,mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me visionnais ainsi si c'était le cas ...Et pourquoi le dragon venait intervenir dans ce rêve ?

Pensive ,je porta mon regard sur ma cuisse qui avait été meurtrie la veille au soir . Je laissa échapper un hurlement strident qui alerta les elfes qui s'affairaient à mes coté .

_**Que se passe t-il Ma Dame ?** Me demanda un elfe brun.

**_Ma blessure ? Je n'ai plus rien !** je le regardais complètement paniquée dans l'attende d'une réponse mais ce fut Glorfindel qui répondit le premier .

**_Les démons ont une grande capacité de régénération , c'est pour cela qu'il était si compliqué de les exterminer. **

**_Oh...merci pour le détail de l'extermination** , lui répondis-je boudeuse.

**_préparez-vous ,nous reprenons la route dans quelques minutes.**

**L**es journées qui suivirent se déroulèrent ans une ambiance tendue . Nous étions tous aux aguets ,craignant une seconde attaque surprise. Je fus plus que heureuse lorsque Gil-Galad m'avais annoncé que nous arrivions au Lindon.

Nous n'avions pas fait de halte et avions chevauché toute la nuit . Lorsque la lumière du jour s'accrut dans le ciel ,je pu apercevoir dans le lointain une haute chaîne de montagne au Nord qui dressait fièrement leurs sommets encore entourés de la douce mer de brume matinale . Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions ,une citée se dessina ,construite de pierre blanche aux reflet rosâtre rappelant un enchevêtrement de nacre et de perles d'argent.

Et c'est là que je l'a vis pour la première fois ,belle et intimidante mer. J'étais comme une enfant . Je n'avais qu'une envie descendre de ma monture pour m'en approcher et la caresser de mes doigt mais je refréna aussitôt mon envie car une multitudes d'elfes s'étaient attroupés autour de nous pour clamer le retour de leur roi bien-aimé .

Je mis pied à terre comme tout le monde mais j'étais très mal à l'aise car beaucoup de résidants portaient un regard hostile envers moi. Je tentais tant bien que mal de dissimulée mon apparence de démone en me collant à ma monture dans le but de cacher ma longue queue mouvante mais en vain . Voyant mon malaise ,Gil-galad qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre une immense et magnifique demeure rebroussa chemin pour venir à ma rencontre. Il déposa sa largue main sur mon épaule et m'incita à allez de l'avant .

**_ Venez, mon amie . Ici ,vous êtes en sécurité .** Me rassura t-il avec un sourire et je pu constater que son acte n'était pas anodin. Le regard des elfes présent s'adoucissaient ,pensant sûrement que si leur roi agissait ainsi avec moi ,alors je ne représentait pas un danger.

Trois jours que nous étions arrivé à Mithlond , je m'étais bien acclimatée à la vie ici . J'avais un coquet petit appartement ouvert sur cette mer qui me plaisait tant . J'avais accès partout dans la ville . Gil-galad ,pour me charrier ,m'avait annoncer que je pouvais même me balader sereinement dans la bibliothèque la nuit ,me précisant bien que je ne serais pas exécuter sur la place publique .

En fin d'après-midi et après avoir passée toute la journée dans la bibliothèque . J'avais décidée d'aller finir mon bouquin intitulé « la chute de Gondolin » sur le bord de mer . Confortablement assise sur le sable chaud je repris ma lecture . Je fus extrêmement choquer de voir un personnage se nommant Glorfindel prendre place dans cette histoire . Au dépars ,persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même elfe que je côtoyais mais je changea vite d'avis en lisant la description de celui-ci. Tout correspondait à mon ami . L'horreur me pris au cœur lorsque au fil de ma lecture ,j'appris que Glorfindel ,lors de la chute de sa citée avait affronter bravement un Balrog . Mais le plus déstabilisant était qu'il avait perdu la vie suite à ce combat en tombant avec son ennemi dans un précipice. Un elfe nommé Thorondor avait récupéré son corps et l'avait enseveli sous un monticule de pierres , les année passant de l'herbe et des fleurs jaunes poussèrent sur sa sépulture malgré le terrain stérile.

Reposant le bouquin sur mon coté ,je me mis à observer l'horizon pensive . Je devais me tromper il ne devait pas s'agir du même Glorfindel. J'étais dans mes réflexions lorsque le fil froid d'une lame vint s'accoler aux creux de mon cou. Je n'osais plus bouger ,même respirer .J' étais en mauvaise posture.

**_Si j'étais un orc ,vous seriez morte depuis longtemps. Même ici ,vous devez rester sur vos garde !** Je me détendis immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix cristalline de Glorfindel.

**_Pourriez-vous retirer votre lame , je vous pris ! **

A peine la pression sur mon cou disparut , je me releva précipitamment pour faire face à l'elfe blond,reculant de quelques pas . J'étais encore troublée de ma découverte .

**_Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?** Me demanda t-il.

Sans vraiment comprendre mon geste . Je m'avança timidement vers lui sous son regard interrogateur . Tremblante ,ma main s'avança vers son épaule ,saisissant une de ces mèches de cheveux argentée . Je sépara un brin de celle-ci et tira violemment dessus jusqu'à l'arracher . La réaction de l'elfe ne se fit pas attendre . Il me repoussa et porta sur moi un regard où perçait son mécontentement .

**_Avez-vous perdu la tète ? **

Téméraire ou folle , je me ré-avança d'un pas rapide cette fois vers lui ,saisissant une de ces longues mains, je me mis à étudier celle-ci. Il était bien vivant , sa main était douce et chaleureuse et non froide et rugueuse. Ce ne pouvais pas être le Glorfindel de Gondolin .

Après avoir observer sa main sous toutes ces coutures ,je lui posa la question qui me dévorait les lèvres.

**_ Avez-vous vécut la chute de Gondolin,Glorfindel ?**

**_Votre question et un regard vers votre livre me font maintenant comprendre vos agissement déplacé . **Me répondit-il avec un sourire crispé .

**_Alors ? **

**_Oui ,je suis bien le même homme que celui qui à combattu le Balrog. Après avoir erré un certain temps dans les cavernes de Mandos ,j'ai été renvoyé sur Arda . **

**_Comment est-ce po...**

**_Nelinwè , je ne souhaite pas parler de ces événements . Arrêter ,je vous pris . **

**_ Oh , je m'excuse ,je ne voulais pas être indiscrète . **

J'avais eu un comportement déplacée avec lui . Je lui avais arraché un cheveux et je tenais encore sa main entre la mienne .Ce genre de réaction était complètement puéril. J' avais failli à toutes les règles de bienséance elfique. Que devait-il penser de moi ? Une pauvre fille ,essayant de comprendre son passé et le pourquoi de sa réincarnation ?Libérant sa main qu'il replaça directement le long de ces hanches ,il prit la parole.

**_Je ne suis plus le même Glorfindel que celui que j'étais à l'époque de Gondolin... **

Une certaines tristesse c'était peinte sur son beau visage. A mon avis , il n'avais pas laisser que ça première vie à Gondolin mais également des êtres cher à son cœur .

**_J'ignore qui était le Glorfindel qui à vécut à Gondolin mais celui que je connais n'a rien à envier à personnes . **

Il posa un regard surpris sur moi sûrement étonné de ma réplique soudaine . Tout à coup ,je me dis que je devais être ridicule de tenir de tel propos alors que je ne connaissais rien de lui et de sa vie.

**_Vous êtes étonnante ,Nelinwe !** Me dit-il en arquant un de ces fin sourcil blond. Je me contenta de lui sourire .

**_ Seigneur Glorfindel ? **!

Un jeune elfe arriva à notre niveau en courant . Il était essoufflé et ces cheveux auburn était en bataille . Reprenant son souffle ,il déclara .

**_Seigneur ,le seigneur Gil-galad , veut s'entretenir avec vous . Des numénoriens sont arrivé dans la citée . **

**_Des hommes de Numénor ? Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?** Le questionna Glorfindel qui avait repris son air impassible.

**_Non , je l'ignore .**

**_ Je te remercie ,mon garçon . Retourne à tes occupations maintenant . **

**_Oui . Mon Seigneur.**

Alors que le jeune elfe repartait tranquillement en direction des habitations ,je sentis Glorfindel se tendre .

**_Que ce passe t'il ? **

**_Vous ne pouvez rester ici seule , Nelinwè !** Me saisissant par le poignet ,il prit le même chemin qu'avait emprunté le jeune elfe une minute plus tôt ,m'entraînant avec lui.

_**Pourquoi , je ne peux pas rester sur le bord de mer ? **

**_Les hommes ne sont pas aussi sage que les elfes . Ils sont mortels et certains jalousent les immortelles . Les numénoriens sont la preuve vivante de cette jalousie . Ils ne comprendront sûrement pas pourquoi nous comptons un démon dans nos rang . Tant que j'ignore qui sont les hommes présent à Mithlond ,je ne veux pas que vous quittiez vos appartements ! **

**_Je vois... Donc je suis captive à partir de maintenant et à durée indéterminée . **

**_ Ne le prenez pas comme ça ,Nelinwè. **

**_Je vous écouterais ,Glorfindel,comme je l'ai toujours fait. **

Glorfindel m'avait raccompagné à mes appartements . J'étais un peu déstabilisée . Il n'avait jamais montré autant de signe d'anxiété depuis que nous nous étions rencontrez . L'arrivé de ces hommes ne devait sûrement rien présager de bon.


	9. la dernière alliance

Deux jours ! Deux jours que j'étais confinée dans mes appartements qui devenaient de plus en plus étouffant . Je voulais voir la mer , n'y tenant plus , je sorti discrètement de ma « prison de luxe » pour me rendre sur les rivages de Mithlond .

J'avais les pied dans l'eau , le bas de ma robe ondulant mollement autour de mes chevilles . L'air iodé me piquait le nez mais j'appréciais cette sensation de liberté .Malheureusement , le vent ne me portait pas que la douce odeur saline de la mer mais également la senteur de l'acier , du souffre, des forges . Une odeur qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je n'avais jamais remarquée cette odeur et pourtant je suis sur de l'avoir toujours connu depuis mon éveil dans ce monde . Ma nature démone devait sûrement me conférer un odorat développée .

J'étais pensive , une guerre se préparait comme l'avais stipulé Archtan . Je n'étais pas prête à ma battre et j'avais peur surtout . La peur de perdre mes compagnons à cause de mon incapacité à pouvoir les aider. Je ne maîtrisait pas mes dons et cela m'angoissais . Je devais apprendre ,seulement par ou commencer ? Une idée me vint à l'esprit ,j'arrivais à gelée des personnes mais je n'avais jamais tenter de gelée un liquide ou un objet . L'occasion se présentait à moi en cet instant .

Fermant les yeux ,me détendant au maximum , je me concentra sur les vibrations de l'eau qui caressait mes genoux . Je pouvais sentir la moindres ondulations , j'arrivais même à les anticiper . La vision d'une étendue glacée s'imposa dans mon esprit , j'avançais dans l'eau sans vraiment m'en rendre compte . L'eau m'arrivait à présent au dessus de la poitrine . Tendant mes bras à la perpendiculaire de mon corps , je sentis un grand flux d'énergie me parcourir lorsque ceux-ci se retrouvèrent submergés par les flots , c'était le moment ,en un rien de temps un froid transcendant parcourut mon corps. Timidement , j'ouvris les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. L'eau m'entourant s'était transformée en une somptueuse étendue glacée qui s'étendait sur une quarantaine de mètre autour de moi . Seul , l'eau se trouvant à proximité de mon corps avait garder son aspect liquide. Prenant appuie sur mes coudes ,je me hissa sur la croûte de glace dans le but de m'asseoir en gardant les pies dans l'eau glacée. J'avais réussis , je comprenais mieux l'étendu de mon don, je pouvais ressentir des flux d'énergie et les contrôler apparemment . Un grand progret pour moi .Satisfaite ,je me laissa partir en arrière sur la glace . Allongée ,les pied dans l'eau et les bras croiser sous ma tète , je ferma les yeux , savourant la caresse froide de la glace sous mon corps.

**_Êtes-vous au courant que tout Mithlond est rassemblé sur les berges pour admirer votre exploit . Avez-vous perdu la tète ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit de rester dans vos appartements?Relevez-vous ,vous allez devoir fournir des informations sur votre acte inconscient !**

Quel mauvais réveil ! Se faire réveiller par un elfe en colère n'était vraiment pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie. Mais encore pire que de se faire réveiller en sursaut , se retrouver face à une armée d'elfe et d'homme me regardant avec un regard mi-apeuré ,mi-curieux . Me redressant difficilement ,je n'osa pas regarder Glorfindel , je me doutais qu'il devait être en train de me fusiller du regard.

**_Retournons sur la berge ,le seigneur Gil-galad t'attend !**

Quelle idée j'avais eu de vouloir tester mes pouvoirs ? J'allais me faire rabrouer pour m'être dévoiler ainsi . Le chemin jusqu'à la terre ferme fut laborieux , je n'arrêtais pas de glisser sur la glace lisse . J'en venais à envier Glorfindel qui semblait être aussi à l'aise que sur la terre ferme.

**_Gil-Galad ,c'est pur folie ! Un démon ,avez-vous perdu la tète ?**

Je releva la tète pour voir qui avait tenu ces paroles . Il ne s'agissait pas d'un elfe ,j'en étais persuadée Les traits de son visage était dur ,une barbe brune parsemé de gris et qui datait de plusieurs jours recouvrait sa peau halée par le soleil . Ses yeux était espiègle et d'un gris acier . Il était de stature plus petite que les elfes mais de carrure plus large . Il devait s'agir d'un homme . L'homme en question s'avança rapidement vers moi , tout en dégainant son épée . Instinctivement ,je refroidi l'air ambiant dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt d'attenter à ma vie . Évidement ,mon geste eu l'effet inverse, à présent l'homme brandissait son épée . Il était à moins de deux mètres de moi lorsque Glorfindel s'interposa entre nous ,me plaçant derrière lui.

_**Elendil , calmez-vous ! Elle n'est pas une démone comme les autres.**

**_Glorfindel a raison . **Intervint Gil-galad.

**_ et comment en ètes-vous sur ? Qui vous dit qu'elle nous trahira pas ?** Renchéri l'homme brun.

**_Je lui fait confiance ,elle a plusieurs fois prouver son allégeance . Apprenez à la connaître et vous verrez. **

**_ Je refuse ,Gil-galad! Vous avez beau être sage ,je ne lierai pas des liens avec une infâme créature de Melkor !**

**_ Père , Le Seigneur Gil-galad ne lui permettrais pas de rester au sein de sa citée , si il n'était pas persuader de son allégeance . **

**C'**était un homme dans la trentaine qui venait de prendre la parole , il ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elendil .Il devait sûrement s'agir de son fils.

**_Isildur . Tu es près à lui faire confiance. ? **

**_oui ,père. **

**_Fait ce que tu veux ! Moi , je préfère me méfier de cette démone. **

J'étais toujours caché dans le dos de Glorfindel et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre . Cet homme m'impressionnait . Je crois que je n'allais pas beaucoup apprécier la race humaine , ils ont l'air cupide . La discussion faisait rage depuis une quinzaine de minutes . L'homme nommée Elendil abdiqua finalement devant les propos du seigneur Gil-galad et se retira en pestant . Je tenta e m'éclipser discrètement sur le coté mais la main de Gil-galad vint me saisir l'épaule . Il m'adressait un grand sourire , un peu trop grand à mon goût .

**_Nelinwè ,Avez-vous un problème avec l'autorité ? Dois-je vous enfermer pour éviter que vous ne causiez une fois de plus une esclandre ? **Sa voix était doucereuse ,ce qui la rendait effrayante . Avalant difficilement ,je tenta de me défendre.

**_Je voulais apprendre à contrôler mon pouvoir … Pour être utile lorsque la guerre éclatera et elle est proche, je sens l'odeur acide des forges !**

**_Effectivement , la guerre à commencer . Ne me posez pas de questions maintenant . Venez à mes appartements demain dans l'après-midi .** Se tournant vers Glorfindel ,il continua .

**_ Mon ami , raccompagnez là , il n'est pas sage qu'elle se promène seule dans la citée .**

Nous marchions dans un silence de mort . Je ne supportais pas ce silence . Décidant d'y mettre fin au plus vite . Je me positionna devant Glorfindel ,le stoppant net dans son élan .

**_Je suis de votre coté et je peux me défendre seule . Cet après-midi si j'ai tenter d'apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs , c'est pour ne pas être un fardeau pour vous lorsque la guerre éclatera . Je sais que ma position de démone est inconfortable mais laissez-moi prouver ma valeur ! Je serais prête à perdre la vie pour protégez ces terre . Je ne veux en aucun cas sombrer dans les abysses du mal . Et je vous le demandes en tant qu'ami . Si les puissances du mal reprennent le contrôle sur moi , je compte sur vous pour m'achevez , mon ami …** J'avais prononcé ce dernier mot dans un murmure . Glorfindel me regardai à présent avec un air grave .

**_Je ne vous laisserai pas sombrer ,mon amie ! **

**_ Je sais . **Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire . J'avais désormais un allié de taille.

Le soleil était à son zénith , je me trouvai devant l'imposante porte en chêne sculptée qui scellait l'entrée du bureau de Gil-galad. Prenant de l'assurance je toqua deux coup ferme sur celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit directement ,saluant le portier , je m'engouffra dans la pièce baignée de lumière. Gil-galad se tenais dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre . Le regard tournée vers le rivage agité . Sur deux des fauteuil siègaient Elendil et Isildur qui me dévisageait avec force . Je remarqua également Glorfindel qui était accolé à la bibliothèque ,feuilletant un bouquin . Seul une chose était commune à ces quatre personnes ,leurs airs grave et soucieux.

**_Vous désiriez vous entretenir avec moi , Seigneur Gil-galad ?** Demandais-je à l'elfe blond.

**_Ellectivement ,Nelinwe . Nous allons prendre l'initiative et marcher sur notre énnemi .**

**_ Comment cela ?** Une certaines anxiété perçait à travers ma voix.

**_Sauron à réuni ces forces pour marcher sur le Gondor . Il a attaqué la citée de Minas Ithil et la rebaptiser Minas Morghul . Isildur après s'être enfuit pour prévenir son père ,Elendil ,de la chute de la citée ce sont réfugié ici ,nous prévenant ainsi de la menace imminente de Sauron . **

**_Sauron ne s'attendra pas à une attaque frontal des hommes et des elfes.** Isildur venait de prendre la parole . **Nous devons rassembler notre armée. **

**_Vous semblez prendre cette décision comme si elle avait été murement réfléchi ! C'est pur folie ,oubliez-vous que les forces de Sauron compte un dragon et une démone également ? ** Je ne pouvais comprendre cette décision !

**_Un conseil à eu lieu hier ,la dernière alliance entre les hommes et les elfes à été conclut . En réunissant nos forces , nous pourrons lancer la plus grande armée qui est foulé cette terre après celle des valars . **Me répondit Gil-galad.

**_ Nous n'avons plus le choix ,démone , il faut attaquer l'ennemi avant qu'il ne prenne encore plus de pouvoir !**

**_Elendil à raison . Nelinwè , vous m'avez promis votre allégeance . Vous suivrez-nous ?** Me questionna le seigneur de Mithlond .

**_ Je pense que je n'ai guère le choix ,mon Seigneur . **

**_Dès demain des cavaliers partirons sillonné tout l'ouest pour rallié nos homme à Mithlond . Une fois cette chose faites ,nous marcherons sur le Mordor . La dernière marche des hommes et des elfes …**

**_Je ne demande que une chose ,lorsque nous croiserons le fer avec la démone . Je veux lui ôter moi-même la vie . **

**_Entendu ,mais mon cœur me dit que vous y perdrez également la vie , Nelinwè... **

**_Alors ce destin sera le mien , Gil-galad .**

**J**' avais décidée de jouer un rôle dans cette guerre . Je ne laisserais pas ces terres sombrer dans le chaos et je ne laisserais pas ma mère y contribuer ! Malgré le fait que je ne laisse rien transparaître sur mon visage ,la révélation de ma potentielle future mort me terrorisais . Je ne voulais pas mourir alors que je commençais à me construire une vie .


End file.
